Star Trek model kits
's , the first Star Trek model kit ]] :For in-universe models, see model. For filming models, see studio models. The development of Star Trek model kits began shortly after Star Trek: The Original Series began to air in . AMT acquired the license to produce plastic model kits based on the series and announced their plan to produce a kit of the . The model's resounding success at retail prompted AMT's development of a follow-up kit, resulting in the creation of the D7 class Klingon battle cruiser in . It was specifically designed for AMT by Matt Jefferies. The D7 design was soon featured in the third season of Star Trek by the show's producers. Over the next decade, the line would expand to include the Romulan Bird-of-Prey, a Spock figure kit, and scaled versions of Star Trek props. Originally, AMT chose not to license the Star Trek name outside of the US. Aurora, another noted model kit company, leased AMT's molds and released the models outside of the US. The Spock figure kit originated from Aurora but a reciprocal leasing agreement gave AMT the exclusive rights to release the figure in the US. AMT bought the Spock figure's tooling from Aurora in . At the release of , AMT was owned by (or rather its parent company Lesney Products & Co. Ltd.) and began to expand its range to include the Enterprise (refit), the battle cruiser, and the Vulcan long range shuttle. AMT would continue to release kits based on Star Trek movies following its acquisition by the Ertl Company in . AMT/Ertl later gained the licenses to produce model kits based on The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine. Revell-Monogram were able to outbid AMT/Ertl to license ships from Voyager. AMT/Ertl's original Star Trek line came to an end in . Since the 1990's, many other companies including GEOmetric Design, Tsukuda Hobby, Polar Lights, and Bandai have been licensed to to produce plastic Star Trek model kits. Following AMT/Ertl's merger with Racing Champions, the company tried to revive the Star Trek line with four re-releases in . The line's revival strongly improved after when the AMT division was acquired by Round 2 LLC and was given a new and unique AMT branding. Over the years, a large number of unlicensed and short-lived "garage kit makers" have produced Star Trek model kits. These "companies" often feature lesser-known canon or fan-designed non-canon classes of starships and are typically made of plastic resin. Resin "Conversion kits" to improve or customize officially-released models have also been released, along with "aztec-ing" painting templates, and custom decals. UK-based "Warp Models" (one of the first), "Starcraft Models", "Federation Models" and "Nova Hobbies" are among the best-known unlicensed garage kit makers. Licensed model kit chronology Additional Scaled Star Trek Starship Replicas Many companies have produced licenced scaled replicas of various starships from the Star Trek universe. These replicas range in size from a few centimeters to over a meter long. Some require a minimal amount of assembly, but most do not. Various types of metal, plastic, or resin can be used. Some replicas have electronic features such as lights and sounds. Functional replica starships such as telephones, pizza cutters, model rockets, and RC models are not listed here, excepting game pieces and keychains. Companies Licenced To Release Scaled Star Trek Starship Replicas * Applause * Art Asylum/ Diamond Select Toys * Basic Fun * Burger King toy premiums * Corgi * Dinky * Enesco * Ertl * eFX Collectibles (*in production) * FASA * F-Toys * Furuta * Galoob/ Hasbro * Hallmark * Hamilton/ CBS Consumer Products * Hot Wheels/ Mattel/ Screenlife * Johnny Lightning * Konami * Master Replicas * McDonald's toy premiums * Paramount DVD and Blu-ray Disc premiums for Amazon, Best Buy, and Target * Playmates * QMx * Romando * WizKids * Rawcliffe * South Bend/ Playskool/ Milton Bradley/ Hasbro * Star Trek Fan Club/ John Eaves * The Frankin Mint * Breakfast cereal toy premiums External links *Selection of "garage" companies producing unlicensed model kits at federationmodels.com *An exhaustive listing of Star Trek model kits produced by licensed and unlicensed companies at starshipmodeler.com Category:Collectibles